For Redemption
by naash
Summary: So great was the woe of an angel for the rain fell incessantly. A single tear signifies a drop. An angel's tale. nejiten.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

This fic is specially dedicated to little snowgurl and mystical neko who is the backbone of my fics. Thank you and happy belated birthday myst-chan.

**For Redemption.**

_So great was the woe of an angel_

_For the rain fell incessantly_

_a single tear signifies a drop_

_an angel's tale_

* * *

**One year ago…**

Bodies lay scattered on the blood-drenched dirt, crimson blended in with the dark earth creating a daunting sight of loss and misery. The stench of sorrow and desperation heavily weighted the air and I found myself gasping to breathe.

My body screamed of rest but as I heard the clash of metal against metal in the distance, weapons screaming dangerously in the background and the cries of agony of my fallen comrades. I reminded myself to hang onto my thread of life. I had promised Neji that I would be safe and that I'll come back breathing.

It was a promise I knew I would not break…I could not break.

" Is the princess getting tired…" I felt a presence behind me and shuddered slightly as cold lips brushed my bare neck." Now now, princess… concentrate. You don't want to get killed." I pursed my lips in agitation and twisted around to face him. In a quick motion, I spun the katana, that was grasped tightly in my hand, in a deadly yet delicate move, aiming for his neck.

" You annoy me," I hissed, irritated with his name-calling.

However, I found myself flying backwards, hair unbounded from my buns. I closed my eyes in agony. The pain of being hit seared throughout my body in an instant. I crashed into a nearby tree, falling down in a heap on the ground, my body too limp to move. I was angered at my own weakness and cursed at myself softly.

I flicked my eyes open, only to find my opponent fighting against Neji. I smiled inwardly, knowing that Neji was in favour of winning this battle. Neji launched himself in the air in acrobatic precision, twisting his body in reflex at the familiar whizzing of kunais. He landed gracefully on the ground only to find that the enemy was behind him.

Kajima, the missing-nin, stood behind my comrade in a stance that made him seem like he was bowing at Neji with his head down low. I inhaled sharply as I saw the senbons that were residing comfortably in between his fingers. He twisted his body to the right and with a jerk the senbons were released, making its journey to Neji in dangerous accuracy.

But before I could warn Neji, the senbons had hit him square in between the shoulder blades and Neji fell to the ground with a soft groan. My eyes met Kajima's and I briefly shut my eyes to make sure that it was all a dream. I reasoned to myself, that Neji would always find himself in life-threatening situations but always manage to escape them. And this time, it would be no different.

However, I reopened my eyes only to find reality blinding me, Neji sprawled on the floor in an awkward position and Kajima hovering above him like death itself. " Till next time, princess." Kajima whispered, blending into the death-filled air.

As I staggered towards Neji, I silently prayed, my first prayer to god…to let Neji hold onto those last fragments of his life. If only I had noticed his state of fatigue during the battle. If only I had noticed the absence of the proud arch in his battle stance or the weariness in his eyes. If only I would have given him assistance in the battle. If only…

Then…maybe I wouldn't be kneeling in front of him with hands trembling slightly, afraid… hesitating to touch him because he might shatter under the pressure of my fingers. I didn't want to injure him anymore than he already was. I cursed myself again for not knowing what to do. If I had asked Sakura or Hinata on the basic medical techniques then maybe I wouldn't be so helpless.

" Tenten…" I peered into his pale eyes and was frightened with what I saw for there was no life in them. " Tenten… only you could kill me… remember that." I nodded my head slightly. Even in pain, he would reassure me when I should be the one to soothe him. I was a disappointment to myself.

I found myself lost in my own prayers to save him… to save myself from losing him. I stroked his hair softly. " Rest…Lee would come soon." I reassured him and also myself. I saw him close his eyes and his breathing slowly decelerate into a slow rhythmic motion.

Moments passed by and I knew I couldn't wait for Lee any further. I had to get help. I pushed myself from the ground and walked in the direction of Konoha. I didn't succeed in getting any further though as I collapsed to the ground. I tilted my head downwards to find that there was a huge gash on my left leg and it was restricting my movements.

Weariness soon overcame me and before I was consumed in my own darkness, I turned sideways to face him, my eyes outlining his beautiful features…remembering his face. Painstakingly, I extended my hand to touch his, my fingertips brushed his own and I closed my eyes willingly with his warmth marked on my skin.

_In beauty, she saw_

_In touch, she felt_

_But would it remain…_

* * *

Voices… I could hear them…Whispers… murmurs…so soft, in silent undertones.

"… we should tell her when she regains consciousness."

Lee??

" No… I don't want her to be in anymore stress then she already is."

Tsunade-sama??

" She deserves to know. It's better if she knows now…. She won't forgive me if I didn't tell her about him.."

About who?… who are they talking about?...

My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the blinding white light. I tilted my head to the side and noticed Lee and Tsunade-sama peer into my eyes worriedly.

" Tenten… You're awake… How do you feel?" Tsunade-sama asked me.

" Weak," I croaked. She smiled at my response. I shifted my gaze towards Lee but he averted his gaze from me. He was hiding something. But what?…

" Lee… Why won't you look at me? Is something wrong?" He shook his head and turned his gaze to look at me.

" I'm sorry that I didn't arrive on time," he replied, distress and regret obvious on his expressive face. Sadness doesn't suit him at all as I saw the way his face was scrunched up in defeat and agony. I touched his face tenderly, rubbing the creases on his forehead.

" Don't be upset. After all, you came back for Neji and I," I reassured him. He brought his calloused hand up and held my hand in his own.

" No, Tenten… You don't understand… I was too late," Tears began to form in the corner of his eyes and all I could do was stare at him in confusion.

I gazed at the hokage for an explanation. However, she merely changed the subject." You've been unconcious for three days now… A lot of things have happened but don't worry about it. You…" Realisation dawned on me.

I sat up immediately, cutting her off and clutched Lee's hand with much force. " Where's Neji? He made it. Right?…" Lee winced in pain and released my hand from his. He twisted around, his back facing me, shaking slightly.

I saw his endless tears and my hand fell limply to my side.

_As a person weeps_

_It tells a tale of sorrow… of grief_

_But who would listen_

* * *

I walked along the empty corridors, my footsteps as hollow as my heart. It was on days like this that I wished to elude. But no matter how hard I wished that days like this should end, I knew that I would have to face it one day. I inclined my head to look at the ceiling, a sheer white. A deep contrast to my blacken heart.

" _Tenten… he made it."I sighed in relief. But as Lee's eyes continued to water I knew that something was wrong_

" _Lee…" I began._

" _He's in a coma. There's a possibility that he won't wake up. If he does he would be paralysed. He won't be able to walk… won't be able to be a ninja," Lee clenched his fists. " My rival… defeated by fate" I opened my mouth to say something… anything but nothing came out. I was rendered speechless._

_An envelope was pushed into my hand. " It's from Neji. He wanted me to give this to you," Tsunade explained softly. I nodded, clutching the letter to my heart. " you should read it…" _

"_I will…" Silence ensued after, heavy and tense. A feeling of melancholy overcame me as I read my name that was imprinted on the envelope. It was in Neji's handwriting and I couldn't help but run my fingers over it as it was an indirect touch between Neji and I. " How did he?..." I asked her, showing the letter that was clasped in my hand. " write the letter?…"_

"_He woke up a day after he was in the hospital. He asked for you…visited you…waited for you to wake up but you, never did. He wrote this letter, Tenten… He knew what was going to happen…"_

" _Souka…" I hugged the letter lightly._

" _Read it, Tenten. I know that he wants you to…" _

_I tore the letter open neatly. Tsunade-sama and Lee took that as a sign to leave me alone. As they slid the door close, I gave them a small smile. I took a deep breathe but tears soon welled up in my eyes as I read the contents._

_Tenten,_

_Since you have received this letter, I am sure that you know of my condition. Don't blame yourself for what was inflicted on me. It is merely my fate._

_I have always followed you since the day that we met. You haven't noticed but I was always there, behind you, following every step that you took. If you would have just stopped to take a look behind, you would have noticed me. You led and I followed._

_That day, the day I fought against Kajima, I followed you as well. I was angered at his actions and I decided to intervene. Know this, that that day I felt content. It was the first time that I have walked pass you, even though it would have cost me my life. I don't regret on my actions because it was the price I had to pay to save your life. And if I were to lose you, I'd be lost because there will be no one to lead me. For the first time, you saw me._

_Tenten… there would be a time when my steps can no longer follow you. It is at a time like this that I grow weary. One day, my steps will become slower and I won't be able to keep up with you anymore. That day has arrived, Tenten. I'm unable to follow you. _

_Please let me go for I will wait for you. Because maybe next time, I will lead and you in turn will follow._

_Neji._

_I hugged the letter to myself again and buried my face in the palm of my hand to stop the tears. However, I failed miserably as I felt his emotions through his words. How could I have neglected in noticing his emotions for me? I can never do anything right…_

I stopped in my tracks as I reached his hospital room. My hand lingered on the doorknob for a few moments before I slid the door open. I took a few deep breaths and reminded myself to stop myself from crying. I have to put a brave front in front of Neji.

I approached him cautiously and sat down on the chair situated next to the bed. " Neji, I'm here." I gathered his hand into my own and stroked it gently, waiting for a few moments. Maybe he would respond… but I closed my eyes painfully as I knew that it wouldn't happen.

" I received your letter.." I glanced at his face. He looked so peaceful like he was in a deep slumber. For once, I felt that I should keep it that way. He has gone through so many hardships that it should just end. I shifted my gaze to the window. "What should I do, Neji?.. How could I let you go when I've never had you in the first place?..."

It was the hardest decision of my life. Should I let him go? Should I give up on him? " I love you, Neji. I can't believe that it took us that long to admit it… Please give me some more time…. Wait for me until I have made my decision." With that, I made my way out of the hospital room, sliding the door shut behind me. I leaned against it and slid down to the floor, hugging my legs tightly to my chest.

Behind the closed doors, a single tear slid down Neji's cheek.

_A single tree grew in a barren land_

_Solitude embracing it's very life_

_A lone bird perched upon its branch_

_Would that make a difference_

* * *

I sat on the bench in the park. The sight of the park in autumn was beautiful… it never failed to take my breath away. The leaves and the withered petals floated gently to the soft earth like a blanket but in hues of vibrant burgundy, emerald and gold. The trees swayed gently in the cool air and the first ray of dawn made its way through the leaves, like broken rays of light.

Normally, I would smile in pure bliss at the scenery in front of me. The sight would make anyone feel at ease with themselves including me. However, I was too deep in thought to take notice of the beauty surrounding me.

A hand rested on my shoulder " Tenten.."

It took me some time to recognize the voice. " Gai-sensei… " He paused for a moment and took a seat beside me on the wooden bench.

" You've been avoiding everyone for the past few days," I didn't answer. He turned his head towards me. " Is something wrong?"

" Why weren't you at the hospital when I regained consciousness?" I wondered, changing the subject.

" I didn't need to be there. I knew that you would be ok."

" How do you know that? I could have died instead…"

" No, youth will always prevail. You have so much to live for, Tenten. You won't go…"

I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, struggling to keep my emotions in tact. " Tenten…" He continued. " Is something bothering you?"

I twisted my head to the side, and wiped the tears with the back of my hand. " I saw, Neji." He scooted closer to me, pulling me closer towards him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

In my time of need, he was always there, like a father.

Across the horizon, birds flew freely, searching for a place called home. And I knew that if Neji were to be free, he had to have wings. And I had to give him those wings. " Sensei… Do you think I'm selfish?"

" No…"

" You're wrong… Neji always says that I'm the most selfish person in the world… And I think he's right."

_Colours drip endlessly from a rainbow_

_For now the vibrant becomes the plain_

_A hidden façade_

* * *

" Tsunade-sama… Tsunade-sama…" A frantic Shizune called out, stumbling in front of the hokage, panic evident on her face.

Brown eyes clashed with blue. " What happened?"

" Neji… he's not in his room. We searched everywhere. He couldn't be found," Shizune explained, waiting for her instructions.

The hokage clenched her fists. " Tenten.." She whispered. " Get me Lee. Now." She insisted.

" What about Gai-sensei?" She asked.

" He's on a mission," Tsunade-sama answered. " Hurry, there's no time." Sizune stumbled out of the room…

In a peaceful part of a forest, where a million memories remained, two teenagers were seen. One was leaning against a tree, his eyes closed, forever in a doze. The other was beside him, her eyes telling a tale of a million sorrows.

Hours passed by, the trees that swayed in the breeze, told the time, softly, with each rustle of petals and leaves.

Finally…

" Neji… Wake up," I shook him gently but to no avail. I kneeled in front of him and gathered him into my arms, in an embrace.

" I've made my decision," I whispered gently into his ear. I tightened my grip around him, our bodies intertwined like pieces of missing puzzles. " I'm letting you go… Wait for me…. I'll follow you soon."

I brought my lips to his own, catching his lips in a sweet kiss, a symbol of my love… The sky, which darkened to an ashen colour, was tainted in crimson streaks. Time stood still as the heavens grieved over a love lost.

A recollection of a past memory came to me… like a dream.

_I kneeled in front of him with hands that trembled slightly, afraid… hesitant to touch him because he might shatter under the pressure of my fingers._

" _Tenten…" I peered into his pale eyes and was frightened with what I saw for there was no life in them. " Tenten… only you could kill me… remember that." I nodded my head slightly. Even in pain, he would reassure me when I should be the one to soothe him. I was a disappointment to myself._

_I found myself lost in my own prayers to save him… to save myself from losing him..._

I took out a worn katana and grasped it tightly. I hugged Neji for the last time, remembering his warmth, his body. " I'm sorry for not looking behind…" I said softly.

In a single, fluid movement, I drove the katana into his back. I flinched as I saw the blood and pulled the katana out. The weapon fell to the ground in a resounding thud. I brought a hand to his chest, feeling for his heart beat. It was weak.

A presence could be felt as I layed Neji onto the soft grass. " Tenten…you didn't.." Lee trailed off as shock was evident on his face.

" Gomen ne, Lee… I'm selfish… I'm so selfish." Sorrow was instilled in my voice and tears pricked against my eyelids. Lee refused to look at me, his face contorted in pain. It was hard for both of us. " I know that you won't understand the reason for my actions… But please forgive me."

He didn't answer. "Take care of his body, Lee. Please..."

" Don't say that…he's still alive," Lee said, he gathered Neji into his arms, bridal-style. " I will save him…"

I glanced at Neji one last time and made my way deeper into the forest. " You do that, Lee…save him. Do something that I tried to do…" Was my voice heard? I didn't know… I didn't care…

" Where are you going?" I stopped in my tracks, refusing to look at Lee.

" I'm going to find Kajima," I answered, my voice cold and void of any emotions.

" You'll be a missing-nin if you go. Stay.." He pleaded.

" I have to find him." I've made my decision. No one could stop me. " It's for redemption." I gripped the katana tightly in my hand.

His voice turned hard. " Tsunade-sama will assign me to get you back… I would have to kill you if you refuse… we would be enemies not allies anymore."

I turned back to look at him, my eyes softening slightly. " I know… I'd rather it was you than anyone else…" With that I left them in search of Kajima. I didn't know where to start but at least I had a goal. And I would go to lengths to complete it.

For Neji…

For redemption…

* * *

**Present time...**

_Do you believe in fate?…_

I never did… but as moments passed by, I find my life dwell in uncertainties and unattainable dreams. Slowly, I find myself believing in this divine will and I hated it. I searched for a meaning of life… searched for the reason to live. Only to find that one day, life itself has turned its back away from me.

_And now I have nothing._

It took me an eternity to realise that fate can not be defied. However, I'm happy… satisfied that soon I'll fulfil my own fate for I am close….so close. Because in the end, I'd attain something.

_For soon my nothing will be my everything. _

_I just hope that fate does not have any other plans for me._

And now, I found myself walking down the worn path, taking my time, struggling to take these steps towards him… towards Neji. He taught me that lesson about fate and it will forever linger in my heart. I felt my copper eyes moisten in anticipation and in dread as I remembered his face. Body slightly hunched in fatigue, blood seeping through my wounds and my battered clothes hanging of my weakened form, I tried helplessly to make myself look presentable in front of him.

I just hope that I would be able to meet him this time. And as I proceeded walking, my vision became blurry and the surrounding obscure. I took out a katana which was marked with my hatred and torment and gripped it tightly. Using my free hand, I used it to guide myself through the woods. I didn't have to worry as these feet would take me to him…these steps will continue to follow him.

At last, a gentle breeze caressed my skin softly, like warm fingers stroking my pale cheeks, and I knew that I had arrived. I could only see a blend of teal, olive and other shades of the meadow in front of me as my vision continued to fail me. However, a silhouette could be seen, a silver outline of the element that I hold dear too.

With the last burst of energy, I slowly ambled towards it. I knew that I had arrived when I collided into a solid form. With slender fingers, I felt it, fingers straying on the cold surface, embracing the object in somber happiness.

" I came back, Neji…I came back," I told him wearily, waiting for a reaction… but none came.

I took a step back and closed my orbs for a second. I reopened it again and I was glad to see it clearly now...the name that was etched carefully on the monument…

_Hyuuga Neji._

Lee couldn't save him after all… But at least I did…

I felt my legs give way beneath me and I collapsed to my knees. I took a few deep breaths, collecting enough vitality to talk or whisper if my condition permits me so…

" I killed him… I finally killed him," I whispered hoarsely. My gaze shifted to the katana that I held tightly and I thrust it into the ground, watching the fresh blood seep through where my fallen comrade had lay. " It took me an eternity…He was strong, Neji. But, in the end, I prevailed. Your strength was with me throughout my battle. You stayed with me, Neji. I thank you for that."

I clenched my fists. " Tell me, Neji… What am I supposed to do now?" I asked, desperation instilled in my voice. I lost my sense of direction. The only thing that had kept me from dying is vengeance but now that the deed is done. I'm lost…

_Please lead me and I'll follow…_

I inclined my head to see the ashen sky again, noticing that it was streaked with crimson light. It was on a day like this that I had lost Neji… I felt my eyes burn in sorrow and I stared at the ground for a long stretch of time, realising that it was not raining but I had only began to cry…

" Tenten.." A soothing voice was heard. I fisted the dirt beneath me, trying to stop the tears from coming… Damn it… It just wouldn't stop.

I declined my head to the ground. " I killed him, Lee." I cried out.

" I know… You finally did it… You killed both of them."

" No. I killed, Kajima but I saved, Neji." I insisted.

_Footsteps…_

He kneeled in front of me, tilting my chin up to face him. It was then that I noticed that time has changed him… has changed us. He looked different, his figure more muscular and his hair disarrayed, no longer restricted from the hair products he uses. " What's the matter?" He gave me a grin… his teeth making a slight ping. I smiled softly. He was still the same after all.

_Time can only do so little._

"I missed you," I replied. He scooped me into a bear hug and I coughed under the pressure of his body.

" Are you ok?" He released me and examined me. His expressive eyes widened as he saw the injuries inflicted on my body… battle wounds. " Follow me back to Konoha… I'll get you medical attention." He stood up, dragging me to my feet but I resisted.

" I want to stay here…with Neji." He averted his gaze elsewhere.

" Come with me."

" Gomen ne, Lee… I can't."

" Do you remember what I said a year ago?" he murmured.

" _Where are you going?" I stopped in my tracks, refusing to look at Lee._

" _I'm going to find Kajima," I answered, my voice cold and void of any emotions._

" _You'll be a missing-nin if you go… Stay.." He pleaded. _

" _I have to find him." I've made my decision. No one could stop me. " It's for redemption." I gripped the katana tightly in my hand. _

_His voice turned hard. " Tsunade-sama will assign me to get you back… I would have to kill you if you refuse… we would be enemies not allies anymore."_

_I turned back to look at him, my eyes softening slightly. " I know… I'd rather it was you than anyone else…"_

I nodded. " I'm a missing-nin… Do what you have to do…" I winced in pain and pressed my hand at a wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

" Follow me." He practically yelled. I shook my head. I looked up at him, my eyes lifeless. I was just a shell, my soul was lost since a year ago.

Lee showed fear… He was frightened for me… for himself. " I'll be in solitude."

"No. You won't. We'll be there…we'll always be waiting."

" I can't leave you here alone. The Anbu's will find you. They'll kill you…"

" I'm sorry.."

A heavy silence enveloped the whole field. "I never did understand why you killed Neji." He finally said.

"I don't need you to understand, Lee… I just did it out of love."

" Souka…" His eyes grew darker. " Would you come back with me to Konoha?" He tried again.

" No…I belong here," I coughed out.

Suddenly, I collapsed into Lee's arms, his clothes drenched with my blood. Despite the pain, I still smiled at him for contentment was just around the corner. What is death but another turning point in life." Lee… what do you think the heavens will be like?"

" Home…" He answered. He held me close to his heart. A chaste kiss was given on my lips as he bent down towards my face. A farewell kiss… " Go home, Tenten…"

I closed my eyes, drowning in the sudden darkness. But, a hand could be seen, reaching out to me. It was so familiar… yet distinct. I extended my arm, fingertips brushing against fingertips. Warmth pulsated through my body and I knew who it was. He came for me…he waited…And I took my last step…

_Do you believe in fate? _

_I never did. But with each passing of time, I realized that even though fate brought us apart… destiny binded us together._

_In a place where time ceases to exist_

_Two lovers met_

_How they yearned for this moment_

_To be but in paradise_

" Lee…What did you do?" Lee tilted his head up, his tears pouring down his face like the rain itself, a limp body in his lap and a bloody kunai in his right hand. Gai-sensei froze in shock, defeated at the sight before him.

" Gomen ne, Gai sensei… I was selfish." Lee murmured… He continued to weep, his sobs echoing in the empty field.

_**The end**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this oneshot. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. By the way, the poems are all mine. I wrote them. **

**Please review. I want to know whether it's good or just plain lousy. You don't have to be a member to review. Just click the button below.**

**Down here is a bonus chapter specially dedicated to stardragonx for betaing. Thanks. I appreciate it.**

_**This chapter is the continuation of for redemption… enjoy..**_

* * *

HOPE

5 years passed by… 5 years of hardship…5 years of change. So much yet so little happened.

During that time, a war had broken out between two villages.. the village of grass and Konoha. Many ninjas were slayed… many villagers were brutally murdered. It was a time of shame, of mistakes…of sin.

Two broken ninja's were in a room that reeked of death. One lying on the bed, helpless, struggling to breathe… The other praying for his last student to grasp onto his own strings of life.

_Gai-sensei prayed… and prayed… and prayed…_

" Gai sensei…" Lee hoarsely called out reaching out for his sensei's hand. Gai winced as he felt the light pressure of his student's cold hand upon his. It was too cold.

_He prayed harder._

" Gai sensei…"

" Yes, Lee…" He asked, his attention towards his last student.

_Please… save him… kamisama…_

" Remember… When I was just a genin…" Gai nodded. " You told me, once, a story… about hope."

" It was about a boy. He wanted to become a ninja but did not know how. He had nothing, no special jutsus… no chakra, only his strength." Gai sensei remembered, everything.

" Until one day… hope came, a hand reaching out, to the little boy, in the dark… He became a ninja… A great one." Gai-sensei nodded, tears welled up in his eyes as Lee continued the story. " I never did ask, but that story is about me isn't it."

" Yes… yes it is.."

" Gai sensei… I'm confused," Lee said, his eyes focusing on something that Gai could not see.

" About what…"

" You said that hope will come like a hand reaching out to you in the dark…. But…"

" But what, Lee.."

" I see two hands reaching for me…" Lee's eyes were distant. " What should I do?.."

" Reach for them, Lee. Touch them…Don't let go..."

_Gai stopped praying…_

Gai sensei bent down to kiss him on the forehead and wept quietly as his last student fell into a deep slumber. They came for him… Neji and Tenten…

_A life departs_

_Oh how the world mourns_

_But would the demise continue to weep_

_When he's in eternal bliss_

_**Owari**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading Hope. If you are interested in reading more of my stories, I have a new fic called Heaven's Tale.**

**Please review this fic.**

**naash**


End file.
